Unvergessliche Wunde
by B4ttl3c4mp3r
Summary: Eine Hintergrund Geschichte von Riven und Yasuo. [RivenxYasuo] [NamixAatrox]


League of Legends

"Der unruhige Sturm"

Kapitel 0 : Prolog

In einer Nacht, die ich nie vergessen werde.

Geschah es...Meine Familie,Freunde und Feinde sie erhielten an dieser Nacht ihre letzte Ruhe.

Noxus entschied sich an diesem Tage, die Regeln neu aufzustellen.

Sie meinten das wir Ionia kein Recht auf Land haben.

Doch als wir nicht mit ihnen kooperierten wollten, nahmen sie es selber in die Hand.

Sie griffen an diesem Abend an, zahllose Soldaten von Noxus griffen uns an.

Wir waren zu wenige, das wir sie hätten stoppen können.

Eine der Assassinen entschied sich in die inneren Bezirke einzudringen nachdem sie die Äußeren Mauern zerstörten.

Während die anderen Soldaten von Noxus in den Palast eindringten, lief der Assassine in Richtung eines Turmes, er strahlte eine magische Kraft aus die der Assassine lange nicht mehr zu verspüren markte.

Der Assassine fühlte sich fast schon wie angezogen zu dem Turm.

Sie wusste in diesem würde eine Gefahr aus ihn warten.

Doch trotz der Gefahr, wollte der Assassine wissen was sich dahinter verbergen würde.

Doch als der Assassine eintrat, fand er nichts als Stille und Leere.

Es schien keiner mehr anwesend zu sein.

Aber der Assassine meinte etwas doch gehört zu haben, ihr muss etwas sein.

Nach längerem durchsuchen des Turmes fand der Assassine einen langen Korridor.

Die Wände waren mit leuchtenden Steinen überseht, und der Boden wechselte sein Form.

Von Vierkantigen Formen bis hin zu Dreiecken.

Aus der Entfernung konnte der Assassine nichts erkennen außer den Schatten einer Person.

Leichte Umrisse waren zu erkennen.

Der Assassine wusste bereits das die Person ihn bereits erspäht hatte.

Die Person rief aus der Entfernung

„Mädchen, egal was du suchst du wirst es hier nicht finden."

„Ihr wisst nicht mal was ich suche, ergebt euch zu erkennen" antwortete der Assassine schnell.

Der Schatten der Person neigte sich zu ihr, und bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu.

„Das die Verbannte selbst her kommt muss Gründe haben."sagte der Schatten.

„Ich bin nicht Verbannt, ich bin nur..."

„...Verbannt!"antwortete der Schatten

Die Verbannte ging in ihren Kopf, auf der Suche nach Antworten.

War sie wirklich eine Verbannte und wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben?!

Oder war das alles nur ein Trick.

Aber sie wusste bereits selbst die Antwort.

Nach einer Weile war der Schatten nicht mehr weit entfernt von ihr.

Er blieb stehen und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf, nahm sein Gewand ab und schmiss es zu Boden.

„Ich weiß warum du hier bist Riven, du suchst Rache und eine Antwort auf deine Fragen die durch dein Gedächtnis schwirren ist das nicht so?"

Riven blieb stehen und ließ ihren Kopf leicht sinken.

„Riven...damals als du noch eine von uns warst, sagte deine Mutter stets wie stolz sie doch auf dich ist...sie gab alles was sie hatte, ihre Freizeit,ihr Geld, ihr Leben nur damit du ein besseres hast...und wie dankst du ihr...mit Tod und Rache."

Riven's rechtes Auge ließ eine Träne fallen.

Er wusste er hatte Riven damit schwer verletzt und genau das war es was er wollte, den er wusste wenn sie in Schuldgefühlen leben muss würde sie mehr leiden als jene Waffe es ihr zufügen könnte.

Er wusste auch wenn Riven sein Leben heute enden lassen würde, würde sie bald mit mehr Schuldgefühlen leben müssen. Er provozierte absichtlich seinen Tod. Damit sich bald mehr leiden müsste.

Der Mann stellte sich vor Riven und sagte

„Beende was du angefangen hast Riven...beende mein Leben"

Er griff ihre Hand und brachte diese zu ihrem Messer was sie stets bei sich trug.

„Ich töte keine unschuldigen Leute."antwortete Riven.

Er erhielt ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Mund.

„Was macht es schon ein weiteres Leben auszulöschen, glaub mir es wird sich nicht anders anfühlen als bei den Kindern die du abschlachtetest...Monster." so beendete er seinen Satz und damit den letzten der jemals aus seinem Mund kam.

Er schaute nach unten als er plötzlich ein Stacheliges Gefühl am Herz hatte, es war Riven  
's Messer, es stecke fest in seinem Herzen.

Als er zu Boden langsam fiel lächelte er weil er wusste das sie nun mehr Leiden müsste...


End file.
